


Wish

by OmniscientProstitute



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, M/M, vague smut????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientProstitute/pseuds/OmniscientProstitute
Summary: This is just a small drabble about Naruto's feelings towards Sasuke while he is away from Konoha.





	

Naruto had imagined Sasuke’s return the moment he left. He'd spent both sunrises and sunsets longing for the reappearance of the Uchiha. In his better moods when the city was functioning as it was supposed to, Naruto dreamed that Sasuke would make a willing return at high noon. He would look almost regal as the sun caressed his unblemished face. The entirety of Kenoha would open their arms to him and welcome him into the community as if he had never left. In his sour moods when the duties of Hokage drained him in a way fighting never did, he would fantasize about meeting Sasuke on a battle ground. They would fight with everything they had only for Naruto to pummel Sasuke to the ground and drag his barely living body back to the city. Every punch would make Sasuke repent for leaving Kenoha, for leaving Naruto. He knew his behavior was borderline obsessive, but Sasuke had been his first rival, and his best friend. In the days leading up to his departure Naruto would have claimed that the two were almost demonstrating feelings for each other. He had been too immature at the time to realize that. However, years later Naruto recognized what had happened and dealt with it by imagining Sasuke coming back. His favorite scenario involved Sasuke climbing through the window of his Hokage lodgings in the middle of the night, declaring his love for Naruto, then offering to perform whatever sexual act Naruto wanted as an apology. Other common daydreams centered around Sasuke reintroducing himself to Naruto in the shower, or even just walking into the room while Naruto was having a moment for himself. 

Naruto acknowledged that he was waiting and hoping for something that would most likely never happen. Sakura had stopped playing the woman whose lover had gone off to war years ago. She had a husband and kids, yet Naruto couldn't move past it. He couldn't forget; it felt too close to giving up. Naruto never gave up. Not after years of habit inducing patience. Sasuke would come back, if Naruto had to rob him from his grave. The Uchiha would come back.

“Sasuke is back.” Sakura stood in the door of the Hokage office, her hair disheveled and uniform askew. “Sasuke is back. They have him in a holding cell.” Naruto didn't realize he was standing until the ink he spilled wet his hand.


End file.
